Find me Salvation
by eTerNaLzAnzI98
Summary: Riddick/Harry Logan/Harry. Yaoi. Harry transforms into a mixture of the two beasts that saved him from himself, but the devastation of their deaths lead him to destruction. Is there any hope for salvation in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Chronicles of Riddick and X-men; just my OC

A/N: Hey to everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my previous fics for awhile. I'm not abandoning any of them, of that I'm sure, but I'm in a sticky circumstance where I can't update as fast as I can. I don't think I have an author's block, because as you can see, I have –yet again- another fic up. As for the other fics, I don't have a block from them as well; I just keep getting other scenes further down the story popping up at random times. I write them down and then after that, I have a hard time trying to think up of the next chapter after the one I was supposed to be working on.

Yes, here it is; my Riddick/Harry/Logan fic that I've been longing to post up for ages. This was originally a challenge fic I put up in AFF, because I was feeling lazy. I decided to take it as my own because, quite frankly, I made quite a lot of ideas for this and where it's heading and couldn't trust anyone else to do it how I see it.

Riddick and Logan will be the dominant in the relationship with Harry as the sub in between. This will be further down the story. Harry will first be mated to two creatures, which means: bestiality. If you don't like this but like the story, then just skip it; I'll make a warning when the lemon comes, so you know. I might update Hermaphroditee-hee or Blood Blossoms; one of the two or both, later on today –if I have time.

* * *

"Surrender now, Potter." Voldemort shouted, over the cacophony of yells and howls of either a curse or of pain; his eyes shining in malicious glee as he saw more black figures overpowering their counter. His attention slid to his opponent; his eyes roving over the lithe figure. There was no denying the other's attractiveness, more so with his powerful, not to mention, angry aura surrounding him. He bared his teeth in a grin. "Or forever hold your peace."

Voldemort watched, rather lustily, as the other's eyes flashed in madness. In a swift move, Harry cast the deadly curse towards Voldemort. The other retaliating with the same curse only a split-second later. As expected, their curse met head-on and seemed to solidify into a thick thread. Both green curses pushing against the other, trying to overpower and win ultimately.

Harry gritted his teeth pushing more power in his wand and succeeded in pushing the other's curse. Voldemort's face also showed the exertion he was using trying to overpower Harry. Both opponents had their concentration solely on each other. All noise seemed to muffle as they try to stare each other down. Both had sweat trickling over their faces; gasps of breath could be heard and grunts of force.

Voldemort couldn't believe he was already getting tired trying to overpower and kill this… this CHILD! Yes! For that was what Harry was in comparison to The Great Lord Voldemort -a child. 15 –barely 16 years old. With his renewed anger he pushed forth wave upon wave of his power. The ball which indicated where both hexes met moved towards Harry's. The force of magic pushed against Harry, making his feet skid against the grass.

No! Harry can't lose this fight. So many lives have been sacrificed, and many more at stake! He can't afford to lose this fight! He pushed more power into his wand but the power which once flowed like a river, now slowed to a trickle of a small stream. Soon there'll be nothing left. He watched as the ball inched closer and closer.

A certain and unmistakeable red moved in the corner of his eye. Though his eyes were pointed to Voldemort, his attention was focused on his best friend bravely and fiercely fighting against a Death Eater. A bushy haired girl popped beside him, and quickly helped Ron fell the Death Eater. They shared a chaste kiss before pulling back and fighting more Death Eaters. His best friends have a 9 month old little girl. He couldn't believe Hermione actually got pregnant whilst still in school. He'd have thought she would wait until she was in a marriage and had a steady job. Of course, as soon as she was 16, she got married to Ron who was already 17. It was small and private, and for them it was perfect.

He felt more than saw the deadly curse heading towards his best friends. He knew he couldn't do anything. He saw Ron take notice of the curse at the last minute as it headed towards his wife. There was no time to move her; she was more than an arms length away. She had her back turned, and shouting would be too late. With nothing else to do, he did what he promised himself to do in case of a situation like this. He moved in line of fire and whispered 4 words, "I love you forever." It was loud enough to take Hermione's attention. She saw loving blue eyes staring straight to her own before they glassed over and he fell forward. She caught him in her arms.

"Ron." She whispered, caressing his face, the fight around her forgotten. "Ron, look at me." Glassy blue eyes stared at her, unblinking. "Look at me!" she sobbed frantically. "Ron!" her arms clutched around his head, holding it close to her chest. She was rocking back and forth, not caring about the constant gush of blood on her abdomen. She got it when Ron caught her attention giving her opponent a chance to cast a slashing hex at her; but she hadn't noticed. She knew she wouldn't survive. She gazed lovingly at his eyes. "Wait for me." she whispered, leaning down before capturing his lips into hers. She stayed like that. Unmoving. And Harry knew they were together.

Harry tore his gaze away from the snake before him to look at the still forms of his best friends; pain and sorrow clearly conveyed in his eyes. Voldemort, ever the Slytherin, took the opportunity and pushed all of his reserves into his wand. He watched as the magic thread throb before a small wave came out of his wand, heading towards the entwined forces. Harry looked at Voldemort, his tears running freely from his eyes; eyes that were once emerald orbs now shined an Avada Kedavra glow.

As the small wave of power from Voldemort, touch and push the ball to the tip of Harry's wand, Harry screamed. A scream so loud, it stopped every battle surrounding them. A scream filled with anguish, loss and most of all fury. A scream that cracked the dam of Harry's true potential -a crack that was enough for viscous power to gush through. The ball of entwined forces and Harry's raw magic met at the tip of his wand, exploding and shattering it to pieces. Several pieces of wood along with the phoenix tail feather and its other contents embedded themselves into Harry's palm. He never felt anything, even as blood flowed freely down his arm and onto the ground. He didn't care.

Around them, people from both sides of war looked on in awe and trepidation at the spectacle of the Boy-Who-Lived. No one could have ever predicted that this amount of power was sitting inside a scrawny little boy. Sure everyone admitted that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and therefore has more than average power, but they never imagined that he could possess such an enormous and thick power inside him. It was actually this power that has them rooted to their spot. His scream earlier caught their attention but the viscous energy exuding copious amounts of killer intent fixed them on the ground as if they were doused with thick mud.

The green thread of Avada Kedavra brightened to a blinding white and thickened to the size of his palm. It rushed forward, the rest of the green thread disappeared inside it, as if gobbled up by the powerful energy.

Voldemort looked on in shock and terror as he vainly tried to conjure more of his magic. As a last resort he tried to let go of his wand, but as if stuck with a permanent sticking charm, his hand couldn't let go.

Harry watched as his power consumed the Dark Lord; the other's terror and pain-filled screech echoing in the surrounding clearing. He watched the last piece if Voldemort –his red eye filled with horror and rage, disintegrate into nothingness before his vision became… nothingness.

* * *

"Potter, you ignorant little idiot. How could you even think you could win over me. Ha! Preposterous!" Voldemort leaned back in his throne-like chair, his eyes resting upon Harry's pitiful form.

Harry blearily looked around him; hadn't he won? He killed Voldemort, he was sure of it. So how can he be sitting there on a throne grinning madly while he's kneeling on the marbled floor with his arms raised above his head, shackled in mid-air? And why are there so many liquid coming out of his mouth? He tried to stand up but failed when he felt immense pain from doing so. His tendons were snapped. He was taken out of his stupor when a familiar shout reached his ears. Ron!

"Get your slimy hands off her!" he demanded to the Death Eater dragging a struggling Hermione by the hair. He was punched to the ground before he too was dragged by his hair. The Death Eaters ignored the shouts but retaliated with a quick and painful kick to the stomach when they hit their person. When they reached an adequate distance to their master they pushed their captives to the floor before bowing to the waist, "My Lord." Voldemort nodded to them.

"Well, lookie what we have here. New toys!" exclaimed Voldemort. At this, the two Death Eaters grinned taking this as a sign of green light. They didn't need their masks anymore, after all, Voldemort has won; they as Death Eaters were practically government officials. Death Eaters: Nott Sr. and Goyle Sr. smirked to each other before one, cast a petrifying spell to Hermione which made her stay in a kneeling position.

Ron seeing this, demanded. "What're you gonna do to her?!" His faced showed how frantically afraid for her wife he is. He watched as Nott moved her to face him.

Goyle answered him. "Oh, we're not gonna do anything to her… yet." With that he proceeded to push Ron down and rip his clothes off, and like a hungry beast licked and bit on every flesh he could see. Ron screamed in pain as some punctured his flesh.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Nott exclaimed.

Hermione watched in growing horror and anguish as her husband was brutally raped by these despicable creatures. Her eyes teared up as each pain-filled scream reached her ears, wrenching her heart. There was a lot of blood on the floor. If she could, she would scream to high heavens why the Gods were letting her husband suffer through this; why they created a monster like Voldemort.

Before Ron passed out from the pain and loss of blood they moved away from him. At first he was thankful for the small reprieve but when he saw where the two were headed, he wished they would come back to him and do those disgusting things they were doing to him all over again if they have to; anything, just to get them away from his wife; his beautiful, precious wife. Tears of frustration built up in his eyes as he tried to move but was clutched in gut-wrenching pain every time. He tried to scream at them; plead to them, but all that came out was a harsh whisper; his voice lost from all the screaming he made earlier.

Ron watched and heard everything as they raped his wife. To his left he heard harsh breathing and when he looked, he wished he never did. Voldemort was masturbating whilst watching the rape. To Voldemort's right he saw Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived; tears running freely down his face, and blood pouring out his mouth. He saw him try to speak to him but no words came out. But the movement of his mouth gave an indication to what he was trying to say: 'Ron, I'm so sorry.' Ron cried more to how pitiful they were all made to be.

Harry found out why there was so much liquid gushing out his mouth; his tongue had been cut. He cried as he couldn't do anything to help them. Suddenly he felt the shackles disappear and he fell on all fours. Quickly his clothes were spelled away and he was pulled onto Voldemort's lap. Immediately, he struggled. Cold hands squeezed hard on his cock making him choke in pain. "If you struggle, I'll call for their immediate deaths." The Dark Lord threatened. Harry instantly sagged in defeat and behind him Voldemort grinned. He pulled Harry up before unceremoniously dropping him on his cock. A loud gurgle met his ears. "Move." He commanded. Harry moved. Voldemort met him thrust for thrust, the blood pooling at his nether regions. As he climaxed he signalled to the others and before Harry's eyes, his best friends were beheaded.

* * *

"Aaaaargh.. aaaaaaaargh..huhu..aaaarrrghhhhh!!"

"Restrain him immediately, before he hurts himself!"

"His screams! He'll damage his throat if this keeps going!"

"We can't administer any potion or he'll choke like the last time." Sigh. "Stun him."

The figure on the bed stopped his screaming and trashing. The Doctors and Nurses didn't breathe a sigh of relief. For certain, once their ward wakes up from the Enervate spell, he will resemble a shell. Never talking. Never moving. Never eating or drinking. Just a shell of what he once had been; a great hero. Their Saviour.

He was found by worried friends after not responding to any owls for three days. He was found on his bed, staring into space… and completely filthy. When they opened the door their noses were immediately attacked by the stench of stool and piss. In his kitchen was the rotting pile of foods Molly cooked three days ago. They were undisturbed; they were in the exact same place Molly left them, with the exact same amount of food in it.

Without delay, they Apparated him to the Ministry to check him in the Hospital Wing. But after weeks of no response and vicious nightmare's, he was admitted to the Mental Ward. It was on that day that the Prophet published a sob-story of the war traumatized hero: "Harry Potter: Boy-Who-Lived, Our Saviour Mentally Ill" They wrote how he saved them all from their nightmare but they couldn't save him from his.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Comment on any mistakes, especially the last 2, coz i need to piss so badly, so i rushed them. Leave a review on the way out. And please come again.

zanzi xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Here's next chap. It's a bit short for my liking but i'm going to elongate it in the near future..-hopefully. It sounds a bit rushed, well, that's 'cause it is.

Warnings of onesided GinnyHarry molestation; and short bit on beasty -if you don't like that, then rest assured that that is the only time I'm making beasty lemons -on this fic. Thanks for checkin' this out.

Oh! and I've changed the pairing to just Riddick/Harry -this will be the main pair; I'm just gonna have Logan as a swift fling. If you liked the original threesome, I'm sorry.

* * *

Weeks in the Mental Ward did nothing to alleviate Harry from his eternal nightmare. However, Healers found that the presence of familiar people, and most especially, the Weasleys seem to improve his well-being, however small it is. So, it was with this evidence that they decided that prolonged exposure to love and affection by the Weasleys could save their Saviour.

"Harry, dear, we're gonna go home to the Burrow. Isn't that nice?" Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes teary and her hands softly stroking his hair. Harry gave no response. How can he give her any grandchildren with Ginny, if he's like this?! They must work hard to wake him up from this catatonic state, so that he can return to being Ginny's boyfriend and future husband.

Harry was awake, but he stared unseeing straight ahead. He doesn't give any outward expression; whether happy, sad, angry... nothing. Harry had taken the deaths of his best friends the worst out of all of them. The last time Molly saw Harry with his expressions was that of extreme guilt and sorrow; before she went, he kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again to her, like a mantra.

Bill came over and pulled Harry in his arms; the boy's weight had greatly suffered and as a result Bill didn't even need to cast a feather-weight charm. "Up we go, Harry." They had all taken to talking to Harry as if speaking to a small precious child. Harry does actually look like a child still; nothing like the 16 years old, he is. He had a delicate quality to him, but he definitely looked like a boy, there was just an air about him that made anyone want to handle him with care and attention.

After Bill flooed home with Harry, the rest of the surviving brood followed, consisting of Arthur, Molly, Fred and George, and lastly Ginny; now along with Fleur (by marriage) who was expecting.

Bill set him up in his and Charlie's old room, instead of Ron's, as they thought it was too cruel to keep him in a place that reminds him of his best friend. Bill and Fleur will be the ones staying in Ron's room.

Weeks in their gentle care and they immediately see improvements; Molly was glad that her plan was working so well. However, she didn't anticipate her youngest to be impatient.

Ginny was an ambitious girl. She knows of what her Mum expects of her when Harry fully recovers. She knows it will be hard as Harry, even back when they were together was never fully in love with her. She had to ensure that when he wakes up he'll have a reason to stay. And the first thing that immediately came to her mind was Harry's need for family. She smiled. There was nothing wrong with what she was about to do, after all, she was only fulfilling her destiny; and that's to be the pampered wife of the Boy-Who-Lived and gain the title every female wants: Mrs. Potter.

She walked into his room and found him propped up by pillows on the bed and staring off outside the window. "Hey, Harry." she said in her most sultry voice, the voice she used on Dean to make him putty in her hands. He gave her no attention, she expected that but still sauntered sexily over to him to get her in the mood. The bed dipped and that made Harry look at her. She smiled and began crawling over to him. She had dressed in her best lingerie, the one that made her boobs look bigger than it actually was. She kissed his soft mouth urging them to open for her, all the while running her hands over his chest. His mouth won't open no matter how much lips and tongue she used, in the end she tried to use her hands to pry the lower mouth down, and still they won't open. She pulled away and huffed; Harry's face unemotional and apathetic.

She smiled, undeterred. Next she opened his pyjama top and began kissing every ivory flesh she could see. She proceeded down, swirling her tongue around his navel. When she came to his clothed crotch, she nuzzled it only to stop, shocked that there was no reaction whatsoever through her demonstration. It must be because he's still traumatized, she assured herself. Good thing she prepared for this; she took out a small bottle as big as her pinky from between her bosom. She looked at the time, a long time had passed, she better hurry, there might not be another chance like this in the future.

She pulled down his pants pausing for a second to admire his beautiful cock; she didn't know if cocks were supposed to be beautiful, but Harry's certainly was! She opened the bottle, took hold of the cock in front of her and poured all the contents over it. Immediately the cock in her hand hardened, and so fascinated was she at watching the cock double in size, that she didn't see the murderous glint in the owners emerald eyes. She pumped the cock in her hand and was amazed to find precum sprouting off the head. She delightfully licked it off before positioning herself over it. It was at that moment that she looked up into her love's face and was scared stiff to find the murderous expression on his face.

"H-Harry?" her trembling voice asked.

His only response was the twisting of his lips into a snarl. She could feel his magic growing; heard every breakable object shatter, the room itself was trembling and groaning at the furious magic sweeping and lashing all around.

What Ginny didn't know was that Harry's emotion was charmed to alert Arthur, Molly and Bill, should it change to feel threatened. So it was to the surprise of the three older Weasleys to find Ginny positioned over an enraged Harry and after seeing the small red bottle on the floor surmised what had transpired. However, before any could react, Ginny was thrown on the wall farthest away from Harry. Molly immediately went to her unconscious girl, Bill towards the curled up Harry, and Arthur somewhere in between.

Before Bill could touch Harry, he was up and out of the room faster than a snitch. Bill went after him and Arthur informed the rest of the family and the Order through floo. They came and helped look for Harry in the forest near the house. It was all for nought as the Point Me spell won't work, their wands span on their palms, going faster and faster until they flew and smack them in the face.

_How dare she?! How dare that stupid little girl take advantage of him?!_ Harry stomped towards the small lake up ahead. He ran quite far, and was sure that no one could find him as his magic was humming pleasantly and trying to calm him down, instead of urging him to run more.

He didn't wake up from Ginny's ministrations, no. It was something else, like a call of some kind, to his soul, that there was something out there worth living for; that he's still got a reason to exist. What it was, he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that he didn't like what his _ex_ was doing to him. Yuck, disgusting! And what's even more disturbing is that he's still hard!

He slumped over the biggest rock he could find and looked at his hard member. He scowled at it before exasperatedly taking it in his hand. He pumped his cock slowly but firmly; spreading the precum that immediately dripped from his slit. He rolled his head back in pleasure and soon he was pumping hard and fast and his moans could be heard all round the clearing.

"Aaurrghh!! Dammit!" _Why am I not cumming!! Ah, cum already, my arms getting tired._

He gave up, frustrated that he can't even release. That stupid wench must have put too much of whatever it was that she poured on him. He cried in pain as his hardness couldn't be sated. He grabbed it with his other hand, intent on completion that all he heard was a growl and a hiss before he felt two beings bite through his flesh sending rockets of fiery pain all over his body.

When the pain was over he was on his front panting from exhaustion and unbearable heat that took over his body. He rocked forward sending star bursts of pleasure as his member brush over the smooth rock. He noticed as a smooth heavy body glided across his heated flesh and his ear was suddenly tickled by a flickering tongue. The second body, he noticed, was furry; soft and comfy.

~_You vant pleasssure, my lovely?_

"_Yess."_

~**Then we will give it to you.**

Suddenly, two hardness entered his, one slimmer but longer, and the other shorter but wider. He moaned out loud and they pounded into him. An amazing spot inside him was abused making him tremble and as he felt liquid warmness flood him, he released his own, shouting to high heavens the euphoria he felt.

~**Aww. How cute. He's tired and that was only round one.**

The speaker, a beautiful black panther which at first glance looks normal but was actually a magical animal, because of the folded black-grey feathered wings folded on his back, licked the cum that came from his beloved mate.

~_Yess, ve vill vait for him to vake up before sstarting round two. Sso beautiful._

_This one was a snake; a beautiful snake as wide as Harry's torso and 4 times his height. When light deigns to caress him, he sparkles in a rainbow of colours like that of a precious diamond._

_

* * *

_

Hope you were satisfied with that, I know you hated the part with Ginny -but I like making the point that she can't even get him up even if she was sexy to other _straight_ guys; notice I didn't really say anything about her being not pretty enough or sexy enough, she _was_, but even that won't impress Harry. Get it?


End file.
